redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salamandastron boy
Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll anjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Peony, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Shieldmaiden and heaps more! Cold you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 02:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) hey laria i thank for your kind words and will take your advice. in a day check my blog for the reveiw of the sablequeen keep in touch see ya ...love otters to welcome to redwall wiki feel free to chat with me any time!--Baliss 17:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki. Ask me for help anytime you need.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I noticed you put my picture of Aniron on your user page, which I'm perfectly fine with, but do you think you could put somewhere on your page credit to me for drawing it? Thanks.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) yo! i'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! see you around bucko, wot wot?!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You mean a table of contents? When you get around four headings, you know where you put = on the sides. Like this hi . The table of contents appears by itself. To make a fan fic go to blog and click create. To make a sig (a signature which you leave after you add a message to the bottom of someone's talk page), go here. To get a shoutbox(where you can chat with other users) go to More, then Manage Widgets then check shoutbox. I will check out yore fanfic etc. Hope this helped!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem. I remember when I was new too. :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Bam-Bam, is that you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Is this Bam-Bam from school? Do you have a brother named Dennis? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) no im not bambam but you can check my blog im writing a fanfic Aww! You have the same first and last name as this kid who goes to my school. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Just wanted to drop by and welcome you to the wikia. I'm a hare here too! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out around here. Like Laria said, there are some great fanfiction authors around here. Another person to check out is Clockworthy. if you have anytime, I'd love for you to check out my story. It's getting pretty long, but you might enjoy it. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 00:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC)